


Truce

by SeleneLawfulGood



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, No idea what I'm doing, Not straight because they're both bi, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLawfulGood/pseuds/SeleneLawfulGood
Summary: May knew she was just being petty.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/May Marigold
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	Truce

One would think that, after rescuing your leader and another guy from jail, and _finally_ becoming an enemy of the state, if the secret police of said state showed up in your doorstep, it would be to arrest you, and beat you up until you couldn’t resist if you tried. Or worse.

And they _had_ precedence to believe it would go that way: mere _days_ after Ebi was killed and Harriet took control of the rest of Atlas’ elite attack dogs, the Happy Huntresses had started receiving very concerning information, of that bitch coming in unannounced (not new) and using force against her targets before even giving them a chance to surrender (very much new).

May had never liked the man, at all, but he had never gone over the edge like this.

So, it was very much a surprise, when she opened the door of their current hideout, weapon raised and ready to shoot, and semblance prepared in case she had to make a run for it, and found one Marrow Amin waiting outside.

With both of his hands raised, no bolas to throw at her, missing the coat that identified him as a part of the Ace Ops, and with his weapon on the ground far away from him enough that she’d be able to stop him before he could even run to try and pick it up.

“I swear, I’m not here to fight”

She was _this close_ to just closing the door on his face and barricading it. Instead, she turned her head back inside.

The kid with the braid hadn’t moved, he was still meditating in the living room.

May and the rest had been told that he could sense danger, when they took the pipsqueak’s group in, and that, in fact, had been demonstrated by saving them from being caught more than once in the week they’d been working together. So, if he wasn’t moving, it meant that the rest of the Ace Ops plus a bunch of soldiers weren’t surrounding the building and preparing to barge in and swarm them.

She sighed, and turned back to the faunus, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

“Why are you here then?”

“I left”

May just narrowed her eyes, and gestured him to go on. It seemed to make him just a bit more nervous.

“I’ve… defected, from the military, I want to help you fight them”

Oh

_What?_

“Get Robyn if you want, I’m not lying”

She very much would have, had she been in the house. Still, again, that Ren kid hadn’t made any effort to warn her, he hadn’t even moved since he sat down.

 _Gods_ he was probably telling the truth.

_Fucking-_

“Get in”

He blinked, looking surprised that she wasn’t straight up kicking him out. It annoyed her.

“Come on!”

Her tone made him quickly scramble in, leaving his weapon behind – May made a mental note to go back to get it once he was tied up, and Robyn had vetted him. She pointed him to one of the chairs in the kitchenette.

“Hands behind your back”

She tied them with a rope they just happened to conveniently have in one of the drawers of the room, just in case they needed it. He made no complaints. Then, she dragged a second chair, and sat in front of him, arms crossed.

“Robyn is out right now, so you’re going to stay there, and we’re going to wait until she comes back”

Marrow sighed “I… I understand. I wouldn’t trust me either in your situation, but I swear, I’m not trying to trick you”

“We’ll see about that”

At this point, the worst that could happen is that Ironwood had sent him to get information on them in the guise of defecting – judging by the lack of an ambush coming into the house – in which case tying him up and waiting for Robyn was probably enough, and even that was improbable, with how the general’s _methods_ had been recently. May knew she was just being petty by antagonizing him like this.

But, there was just something about him that irked her, she didn’t quite know what.

“What made you leave, anyways?”

_Why am I even asking?_

“I just… couldn’t stay, after what the general- what _Ironwood_ has been doing, making us do” he answered, his tone suddenly determined “he’s a tyrant, and he needs to be stopped”

She contained her urge to scoff.

“Really?, you’re telling me that you’ve only seen that _now_?”

“He made mistakes, but he never went this far before”

“I think neglecting Mantle for years like he did, which led to this whole mess in the first place, is a _little_ _bit_ _more_ than a mistake”

“A _very_ _big_ mistake then!” he huffed “the point is that he wasn’t like this before, he genuinely wanted to help”

Marrow was probably right about that, given what Robyn told them of his actions right before he declared martial law, and the broadcast the both of them did – there _was_ a chance that he had managed to trick Robyn, _somehow_ , but she doubted it. And, well, what the pipsqueaks mentioned after she and the rest of the Huntresses found them, the particular thing that set him off.

May _knew_ she was just being petty, okay? She’d deal with it later, when the guy wasn’t being annoyingly… something!

She huffed as well, and went to sit on the opposite side of the room, while keeping a direct line of sight with the – allegedly – former Ace Op.

That kept going from around an hour, until a familiar set of knocks on the door woke May from her stupor, and sent her almost running to the front door, behind which was Robyn. May let out a sigh of relief as she let her back in.

“Did everything go well?”

“Yeah, no problems, no one saw me. Everything okay in here?”

“Well…”

She stepped out of the way, pointing at the bound faunus, who seemed to have woken up at the same time as May did and was looking between the two of them.

“He says he defected, I tied him to a chair until you could verify it”

Robyn took a look at the scene, and walked to Marrow.

“Good call” she stopped in front of him, one hand on her waist “hey Wags”

“Miss Hill”

“Just Robyn is fine”

“Then, pleased to meet you Robyn”

She smirked, moving to his back and crouching.

“Given what the few soldiers I saw were saying, I’m inclined to believe you already, but better safe than sorry” she grabbed one of his hands, still tied to his back “say it again”

“I defected from the military, and I want to help you fight against them”

One, two, three seconds.

Robyn let go of him, stood up, and untied him. He stood up too, a little slower, rubbing his wrists.

“He’s saying the truth”

Welp. Now May felt like an absolute asshole.

(Somehow, that she had kind of acted like one, had only truly dawned on her now).

May pointed at the door with her thumb.

“I’m just, gonna…”

And as Robyn waved her off, just went outside - _not_ to avoid Marrow, thank you very much, she wasn't a coward - feeling more embarrassed than ever since her Academy days, and turned on her semblance just in case there _was_ someone nearby who shouldn’t see her (absolutely not because of how bad she felt), extending it up to a few meters around her. The rifle-boomerang was, fortunately and conveniently, exactly where it had been when he first came in. She picked it up, went back to the door, took a deep breath, and turned off her semblance as she opened it.

When she came back in, Robyn had left, probably to her – and Fiona’s – room, and Marrow was on the same spot, having been taking a look at the house-hideout now that he could actually move, moments before she came back in.

May handed him his weapon, rubbing the back of her neck with her other hand.

“Sorry for… how I acted before, I was just being a dick for no reason”

He waved it off.

“Don’t worry, I get it, with how things have been lately it’s… I honestly can’t blame you” he stretched his arms above his head “besides, better leave this stuff behind, if we’re going to be working together”

Then, he held out a hand for her to shake, and _smiled_ , one of the brightest and most beautiful smiles May had ever seen, making an unstoppable blush crawl up her cheeks that she really, _really_ hoped he hadn’t noticed.

And, it was in that precise moment, as she tried to swallow it, that the reason why he bothered her so much finally _clicked_ in May’s head.

She shook his hand.

_OH GODS HE’S CUTE_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've gotten very into this ship lately and, needed to write something for it, because there's barely anything (and congrats to RWBY for making me actually get invested in an f/m ship for the first time since I can remember)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> (and thanks a lot to pixlh3art for helping me with the title and finding one that fit!)


End file.
